Slender and Mysterious others
by Konan720
Summary: Hello people this is chapter 2 of the mysterious tall man, 'slender and mysterious others' and I hope you all enjoy.
1. New school old friends

It been weeks since Sabrina last saw Slenderman, Sabrina is now in high school and wondering if Slenderman still remembers Sabrina.

This is the second chapter of the mysterious tall man.

First day of high school

Intro: hi I'm Sabrina I'm a 14 year old girl and this is a story about well some what my life and to be true it's not a normal one I'm now in the 9th grade and im with my brother Dylan not my friend Dilan they are two different people. ok but any way I'm still on my way on making new friends... Not working so well but Harrison is in the same school to so well see what happens next!

"Man first day day of high school"said Sabrina. "trust me its not that exciting"  
Said is my brother Dylan he's 16 years old and is in the 11th grade and the smartest person I know. he helps me with my home work a lot he's a nice big brother. "well look like we're here early"said Sabrina. "no derr... Sis we always come early" said Dylan. "oh ya I'm stupid" said Sabrina. "well I have to go this way to that building see you when we get home"said Dylan. Yeah we never get to see each other Much because when the bell rings for the first lunch he has to wait in front of our school and wait for a bus to go to a different school. "ok see you then" said Sabrina. Ever since that me and my friends went camping in the woods we never told any one about it. it our secret until some one or some thing happens.

As Sabrina just waits in front of here first class to open she sees her old friend jean."oh..my..god" said Sabrina with a smile on her face. "ha I always knew I'd see you agin!" said jean with a smile on his face too. The two run up to each other and hug."it's so good to see you a agin I thought I wasn't going to see you but I did!" said Sabrina hugging hard."your crushing me Sabrina" said jean trying to breath."oh sorry! I'm just excited to see you agin its been a year since I last saw you!"said Sabrina. as the bell rings Sabrina and jean part way  
To there class. "well see you around I guess..." said Sabrina. "I guess so then bye"said jean."bye"said Sabrina.

Hours past by and Sabrina is waiting for the bell to ring " come on already! I want to go home!" said keeps drawing in her notebook without being seen."man what is up with me today I cant seem to stop drawing these random notes from the game slender, do I miss him that bad... Probably so...". The bell finally rang. "Yay now I have to ride the bus..."Sabrina said Sabrina walks down the stairs she sees her friend Harrison by the buses out side. "hey Harrison!" said Sabrina. "oh hey Sabrina! What's up?"said Harrison." nothing much...hey..um do you still remember what happen back when we were on our camping trip?"said Sabrina."of course, it's forever burned in to my head" said Harrison."do you know how SCARY that was?!"  
"yeah we almost lost a friend because of me..." Sabrina said."it's not your fault Sabrina but how can you make friends with that guy he's a killer!"Harrison said."I don't know why ether ok I just...did"said Sabrina. Sabrina's bus is now coming."well I got to go my bus is here see you on Skype or on steam?"said Sabrina."well maybe I'm not sure really"Harrison said."oh ok then"said Sabrina "well bye".Sabrina waived and went on her bus.

As Sabrina gets dropped off at her stop she continues to walk home."first time walking home... I now know how my brother feels when he walk home... Wait why am I taking the long way home" said Sabrina."oh right tis the safer way to get home".as Sabrina walked down the sidewalk she feels like she being...watched.


	2. A Friendly tall man

"ok... I hope nothing bad happens."said Sabrina "because if it does, i'll be vary annoyed to no end... And to hope I won't be dead."as Sabrina walks she gets startled by birds coming out of a near by bush."HOLY SMOKES!... Oh just birds...man..."Sabrina said "maybe my brother is right I am paranoid." Sabrina hasn't noticed yet but someone had snuked behind her."paranoid by what?" said someone. Sabrina turns around fast to see who said that. She sees a tall man just like slendy,but he has a suite with colorfull poke-a-dots on them, and has a face with a big smile on it."hello"said the man cheerfully."what the..."Sabrina said surprised, with her eye twitching and backing away."oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the tall man said."oh...eh you didn't startle me... Ok maby just a little."we'll I'm sorry I just had to see if your the girl my brother was talking about." He said."well am I?" I said "in fact who is your brother any way?" He just stood there smiling at me "ain't it obvious? I'm Slenderman big brother" he said 'what? i didn't know he had a brother' i thought to my self."oh I almost forgot, let me introduce my self, I'm Splenderman, please to me you.. um..." He said in confusion "Sabrina, I'm Sabrina." I said with a smile on my face now.

"Please to meet you then Sabrina, I know we'll be great friends!" Said Splenderman. Now i'm looking at the time on my dsi that I forgot I had in my trusty vest that I ware like every day ever since the 7th grade."oh no I should have been home by now! My dad is going to wonder where I am!" "Have no fear i can get you back home, no problem!" he said."how Exactly?" With out any word he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "How far do you live from here?" With the same smile on his face. 'Is he serious, he's going to carry me back to my house?' I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts when he waved his hand in front of me "hello? You there?" He said. "Oh yeah... My house is a few blocks down then to the right is a big, but yet short bridge to walk over then make another right with three or four mor blocks to walk, my house has a green fence."  
God that was a mouth full I hope I didn't hurt his head when talking about this. But the next thing I knew we were at my house... That was fast.  
"When- what- how did we get here so fast?" I said so confused right now."that's a secret you'll find out later, it was nice seeing you. bye Sabrina!" Splenderman said then he vanished into thin air. My live got a hole lot weirder...

**sorry this one was short**


	3. Run to the park, strange masked boy

Its been days after I meet with Splenderman, and nothing else has happened and I haven't seen Splenderman noir Slenderman... I wonder where he is. Did he follow me all the way back home or is he still at the woods where we first met? So many questions I can't answer, well at least it's a Saturday. "I think I'll go to the park today" I said out loud but for no one to hear me, my brother is probably playing video games. I creeped quietly down the hall to my brothers room, I raised my hand slowly then I bashed though the unlocked door scaring my brother. Or at least making him jump with surprise. "Dam it Sabrina I wish you'd stop doing that." He said "what? It pay back when ever you scare me" I said and all I did was smile at him. "Anyhow I'm going to the park. come with me!" I said the last part dramatically. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his game. "And you call me fat." He glared at me "oh it's on!" He yelled. I knew what that meant so I ran from the room with nerf darts hitting the wall behind me.

We ran around the house for a short time then we decided to run to the park once he reloaded. Yes he... Uses me as a moving target. But that's the fun part! To catch the darts in midair an throwing them back in his face. "And for a guy who wears glasses, you sure suck at aiming!" I yelled down the street and side stepped, dart flying in my line of site. Oh and yes, we did tell our dad we where going to the park too. Just as long as we get back a 6 o'clock pm and its like 9 o'clock am, So we have a lot of time.

We finally made it to the park and we slowed down for a bit. Looking around to see no one but a masked boy standing in the middle of the park. He had some orangey yellow color jacket and has ether black or vary dark brown hair. He also is waring dark blue pants. And with that mask on, I can't see his eyes but he looked like my brothers age.

And being the antisocial person my brother is, he just walks in and ignores the masked boys presents. "Dylan I'm getting vary strange feeling from him, plus I think I've seen some picture of him on the Internet." I grabbed my brothers arm. "Don't worry, I'm here. just hold on to my arm if you need to." He said. and this is why I love my brother, it my look like he hates me in front of others but when it's just us, he vary nice and protective. There is a big Forrest that's near the park and my first thought was Slenderman. I wonder how he doing? I turned my gaze to the Forrest for a bit and then looked behind us; That boy was following us.

Something told me to say some thing but I was afraid bad things would happen. "Hey Sabrina, I think he likes you" my brother joked. "Not funny" I answered back, but then something gave me an Idea. I walked away from my brother and it turned out he was just following me... "Err... Okay, is there a reason your following me?" I just lost all thought of before, just to see if he'll say something. He just stopped, stared and ran away. "That... That was strange" I blinked twice.

"What is he running from?" I said to my brother.

"Better yet..., what is he running to?" He questioned my question.

It didn't make sense.., though nothing in this world makes sense any more. Then something caught my eye, pale skin... Like paper white. 'Could that be?!' I thought with excitement.

"Dylan stay here I need to go look at something" I said.

"With that creepy dude walking..., running around. I don't think so, I'm coming with you." He said as he got the nerf gun ready. "Oh yeah... Like that's going to do any thing." I rolled my eyes "it's good for a distraction" Dylan said now walking by my side. 'I'm afraid he'll freak out if he saw who I was thinking about... Maybe I should tell him...' I thought

"Dylan?" I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" He did the same thing I did.

"There is some thing I need to tell you" I paused then continued "remember that time I went camping with my friends weeks back..." I looked towards the ground "well we weren't alone... I made friends with something... No.. someone vary dangerous."

"Well what was it.., who was it?" He said.

I answers "Slenderman."


	4. The scare, And Remembering the past

My brother was speechless, looking at me like I'm crazy. I don't blame him though, I am on the side of insanity.

"You do know he's not real right? None of them are. I keep telling you this." My brother know about almost all the creepypasta, all but slenders proxys. We keep walking so he could prove me wrong.

"I'm telling you in not crazy, my friends saw him too. Hell, sheep almost got killed!" I started to argue with him 'Here we go again, the two siblings fighting.' I thought.

After like a minuet of arguing, I decided to walk further ahead of my brother. Not really paying attention to what I was walking into. As I bumped into the source of the paper white skin, I wish I haven't now...

"Your... Not slendy..." I said backing up with wide eyes.

"Holy. Fuck." My brother noticed who he was as well.

"Your right, I'm not." Said the psycho him self..., Jeff the killer. he ran right for me and I started to panic.

"Shit,shit,shit!" I dashed away with my brother, took his nerf gun and tried to make a distraction. And when I mean distraction, I mean shot him in the face with a load of foam bullets that stick to your forehead. Surprisingly, it worked a little. But then i separated from my brother on accident and Jeff chased after me, pining me into a corner.

"Aw crap..." I looked back in fear. Then the masked kid from earlier came to my rescue. He threw rocks at him. One big rock hit him in the head. Badly. Jeff knelt down cringing and holding the back of his head.

He got back up still holding his head "what the fuck? Dude!"

The masked kid ran to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me away as far from Jeff as possible. No doubt my brother ran back home, witch is a good thing. I don't want my brother getting hurt, or even worse... Killed. We finally stopped running we where partly deeper in the woods.

"Thanks... For.. Your help." I panted I'm between words. He just nodded. It is really hard to see his eye with that mask on...

"I've been wanting to know..." I started to ask "what's your name anyways?" I looked at him it my be hard to tell his expression, but I could tell he wasn't going to tell me.

"Totheark, my master calls me... But some people call me Masky." His voice is a little lighter the my brothers, but still deep. Like a normal teenager.

"Totheark... I've herd of that name before. It hard to remember... But I think I've herd it before." The I noticed the he was circling around me then stopped. Pulled down the part of my shirt that was covering my shoulder.

"What are you-!" I said but stopped.

"I knew there was some thing about you..." Masky said, I was surprised to what I saw... I was marked my slender.

"What is that doing there?" I asked but then remembered... The day when me and my friends got attacked by slendy when he didn't want me to leave.

(Flash back)

"I won't allow Sabrina to leave!" I herd slender yell.

"what is he talking about!?" Harrison looked at me as I made it there.

"let me go!" Alex screamed.

"slendy put him down" I tried to walk to him to calm him down, but was stopped by Harrison.

"slendy? What? W-Whats going on here?" Dilan asked me.

"he's my friend..." I confessed.

"WHAT?! how could you be friends with this... this thing?!" He yelled at me.

I lowered my head to the ground. "It's a long story..."

"Enough chit chat! we need to save Alex and get out of here!" Dilan broke the two of us apart.

"Dilan why don't you use your gun, shoot him?" I heard harrison say.

"What? you crazy! you can't shoot him!?" Not wanting slendy to get shot "Besides he still has Alex!" I yelled back to them.

"relax I would if I could but I don't have any bullets

Left... You told me to shoot the fish remember Harrison..." Dilan said back to him. Both of them not listening to me.

"oh right... Damn what are we gonna do now?!" Harrison said and held his head.

"let me talk to him..." My voice lowered.

"ahh... are you sure...?" Dilan asked me.

"yes, I'm sure" I said to him as I walked up to Slenderman.

"slendy calm down please And put my friend down too. I don't Want to hurt you ag-GAHHH!"

Slendy pulled me up to his face so that we saw eye to eye.

"s-slendy what are you doing

put me down! What is the meaning of this?!" I questioned.

"now why should I? I dont want you to leave and if I let your Friend go you'd run away and that why I picked You up..." Even though he had no face I could see the anger and sadness in him.

"b-but slendy...your c-crushing...m-me.." I stuttered by him squeezing me.

"let us go!" Alex screamed out again.

"... I'll stay... just let everyone go" I lowered my head.

"Vary well." Slenderman said.

As he put Alex down I felt a slight pain In my shoulder. I thought it was nothing so I didn't bother with it. Then the hole fiasco with me talking to slender and when I left that's when I herd the name... Totheark.

And I never saw slender again.

(End of flash back)

"It all makes sense now..." I muttered under my breath.


End file.
